


Senses

by Stariceling



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 3: Stardust Crusaders, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place shortly after the battle with N'Doul. Kakyoin doesn't need to see to find what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

He didn’t need to see to know who was holding him.

It didn’t matter that he had only known Jotaro for a few weeks. The feeling of being pressed against that hard chest was something he could never mistake. It didn’t matter that Jotaro hadn’t said a word to him. Kakyoin just knew.

Kakyoin had been trying to move around and get his bearings. Waking in the back of a moving truck with his eyes bandaged was a disconcerting feeling, which was only intensified by the fact that there suddenly seemed to be more supplies and gear tossed around than he remembered them having. Jotaro had forcefully stopped his stumbling exploration by taking hold of him and pulling him down into his lap.

Which led to where he was now, held a little less firmly now that the truck had finally stopped, but still pressed into that solid chest. He’d heard the others getting out of the truck, something about getting more supplies and some directions. All he could hear now was the deep, even sound of Jotaro breathing.

Kakyoin was trying to stretch out with his other senses, but Jotaro was the only thing he could pick up. He was warm and solid and Kakyoin could smell him. A musk of sweat and blood from too many days fighting in the desert, and the heavy scent went right to Kakyoin’s head.

It wasn’t good enough to lie passively in Jotaro’s lap. Kakyoin wanted to touch, to taste. The smell of battle clinging to Jotaro was going to drive him mad if he didn’t get more.

Twisting so that he was chest-to-chest with Jotaro, Kakyoin ran both hands up the solid chest in front of him. Jotaro was hard with well-toned muscle, from his pectorals to his neck and the tense muscles of his jaw.

Kakyoin found Jotaro’s lips with his fingers. He traced the shape of Jotaro’s mouth once before plunging in for a hard kiss. He was sure he knew the expression on Jotaro’s face by touch alone, and he knew Jotaro had been waiting for him to move.

“Heh,” Jotaro laughed against his lips when they parted. Not really a protest. “I’m glad you’re feeling more energetic, but we’re still dropping you off once we reach the hospital.”

“Even if you leave me behind, I’ll catch up to you.”

Jotaro kept trying to turn his head, but Kakyoin pursued him. He absolutely wasn’t done kissing Jotaro, especially not if he was going to be left behind soon. He wanted to take as much as he could get.

“That old man can see us,” Jotaro hissed when Kakyoin started kissing along his chin, seeking out his mouth again.

“I don’t care.” Kakyoin locked both hands in the back of Jotaro’s shirt and held on. “I’m leaving everything in your hands for right now. So you can at least give me a nice goodbye.”

Jotaro didn’t argue any further. He simply locked both arms around Kakyoin again and lay down in the bed of the truck, dragging Kakyoin down on top of him. It was exactly what Kakyoin wanted, and for the next few minutes, moving on top of Jotaro’s hard body, every sense Kakyoin had was devoted to nothing else.

* * *

Joseph didn’t really think he needed to keep an eye on the jeep with his grandson there to guard it, but it was still a sort of habit to look up and check. Kakyoin was injured and all, and there was no knowing what Dio might send after them next.

All he discovered was that Kakyoin was a little more forward than even Joseph would have given him credit for. Well, there was young love–or perhaps lust–for you. He still remembered how at a time like this there didn’t seem to be much difference between an appropriate or inappropriate place for such things.

Jotaro might not have agreed. He looked around, and his eyes went wide when he realized they had been spotted. A quick argument erupted between the two of them, which ended in Jotaro dragging Kakyoin down in the bed of the truck and out of sight.

It was all Joseph could do not to laugh at his grandson’s reaction. As if they were fooling anyone.

“What’s going on now? The whole truck is rocking!”

Polnareff’s surprised exclamation sent Joseph over the edge into a much-needed peal of laughter, while Avdol was stuck with the task of convincing Polnareff that he really _didn’t_ need to go check.


End file.
